


daydream.07

by inkahgase



Series: Daydreams [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase
Relationships: Mark Tuan/You
Series: Daydreams [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523738
Kudos: 8





	daydream.07

mark sighed for the _nth_ time in the past fifteen minutes as he stood under the bus stop waiting for the rain to pass. you were nowhere to be found even though this was your idea. a part of him wanted to kick your ass for ditching him while the other wished that you were already in your dorms so that you wouldn’t fall ill.

he knew this would happen. hell, the whole town knew it would happen; the weatherman predicted it after all. but he ignored his gut feeling. he ignored his common sense. he always did — always caving in when it came to _you_. you were his best friend after all.

_that’s not true_. you were more than that. he’d known for a long time. he’d known from the start.

_you were the love of his life_. 

the power you had over him was frightening. you had his heart in the palm of your hands and you could crush it at any moment if you wished. he knew it and he was sure that you knew it, too. luckily, you had chosen to take care of it instead.

with a sigh, mark made a move to sit on the bench knowing it would be awhile yet until he could leave, but stood up again when he saw you running towards him from the corner of his eye. cursing, he tore his varsity jacket off and rushed to meet you, sheltering you underneath the material as he guided you to the bus stop.

“have you completely lost your mind?” mark asked incredulously. he was ready to scold you until you moved your drenched hair away from your face and beamed up at him. all he ended up doing was chuckling at the sight of you.

“maybe,” you replied with a giggle. “also, hello. sorry i’m late. my damn english professor held us back again.”

“maybe he was saving you from getting drenched,” mark retorted as he wrapped his jacket around you to keep you warm.

you rolled your eyes. “oh, please. if anything, he was stopping me from achieving my full potential. you and i both know that i could look much worse than this. i’ll show him.”

mark laughed, wrapping his arms around you from behind before you could step foot in the downpour. “oh no, you don’t,” he warned with a glint in his eye. “you’re going to get sick and i’d have to take care of your ass.”

“when have you ever complained about that?” you scoffed. “unhand me at once.”

“no.”

“mark tuan, don’t make me do it.”

“your pout and puppy dog eyes aren’t gonna work this time,” mark informed you and you rolled your eyes again. if he wanted a challenge, he would get one.

mark knew that he had made a terrible mistake as soon as the words slipped from his lips. you accepted his challenge and he didn’t last two seconds before he unwrapped his arms from you. with a victorious smile, you gazed intensely at him — a gaze that knocked the air out of his lungs — before running back out to the downpour.

he watched as the water covered you immediately, your clothing clinging to your skin. you turned to face him and opened your mouth to say something but no words came out. confusion graced his face and you took a deep breath to try again.

“mark, there’s something i need to tell you.”

the rain was so loud, he could barely make out your words. “what is it?”

“i’m in love with you,” you revealed.

mark could only hear the first word before the rain bore down harder, drowning out your voice.

“listen, i can barely hear you. this rain is—”

“i’m in love with you!” you yelled as hard as you could, unsure if you should even have bothered because the rain was really coming down and there was no chance that mark would have heard you.

_except he did. he heard everything. every single word._

with his heart thundering in his chest, he allowed the words to sink into his heart before he made the decision to leap. literally. into the downpour.

rooted to the spot, you watched with keen eyes as mark made his way to you — downpour be damned. his clothes and his hair stuck to his skin and you knew you’d never seen him so beautiful. you weren’t sure why he was headed your way after complaining so much about getting sick unless he heard—

_oh shit_, he heard you.

your flight response was about to breach the surface but mark reached you just in time. cupping your face in his hands, he made you meet his gaze. “what did you say?”

“you heard me.”

“say it, again.”

“mark, listen i—”

“_please._”

clutching his shirt tight in your hands, you mustered all the courage you had inside you. this was your plan after all. there was no way you would back out now.

“_i’m in love with you_.”

“_finally_,” mark breathed out before crashing his lips against yours in a feverish kiss.

the rain continued to fall around you and whilst you should have been shuddering in the cold, you were basking in the warmth instead. the warmth that was radiating from his kiss. unable to help yourself, you kissed him back just as fierce, even though you knew he still hadn’t said the words you wanted to hear back.

tilting your head to deepen the kiss, mark ran his tongue across your lips and you opened up to let him slip in. your tongues danced with each other perfectly and mark brought your body closer to him; a moan slipping from your lips from his actions.

mark finally pulled away, resting his forehead against yours as he breathed you in. “_i’m in love with you, too,_” he confessed, chuckling against your lips, before kissing you again.

mark realised then, that being with you in the pouring rain, wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
